School's Out For Winter?
by XIII Riku
Summary: Doom has a normal life at school. He's your average bored, antisocial student. What happens when the KH crew disembark in his life and how is this guy's school going to handle new students? AU and a few OCs. Not good at summaries. Rating infos inside.
1. Slumber

**A/N: Okay, for now, I'm bored with my other stories, so I came up with this. It might be random by moments since I have NOTHING planned about it but... oh well, we'll see. It'll be from my OC's point of view. I come from Québec, Canada, and since I know the scholar system there better, this will be were the beginning takes place. It's a French speaking place, mind you. BTW, if you want to see the main ****character, yeah me, just look at my profile picture.**

**Chapter 1: Slumber**

Today was another boring day.

I was quietly sitting at my desk, listening to the English teacher rambling about some cultural trip by the end of the year. Not that I wasn't a good student. I actually got some pretty decent grades in French, English, mathematics, arts, history and physical education. I wasn't all that good in science and Spanish classes though.

I felt something -- or someone -- poking at my ribs. My friend was glaring at me. It was kind of a habit to him that whenever the English teacher was too slow at explaining things, he'd get mad.

"I hate that fucking bitch!" He yelled-whispered.

Surprisingly enough, she didn't hear him. The rest of the class did though, but none of them really disagreed with the idea, which is why they didn't tell her Rafael had said that. That's what I figured, anyway.

The bell rang. I still can't understand how fast we always manage to get out of the English class. Within seconds we were standing in front of my locker.

"So, what's next class?" I asked.

"Hum, second period... French."

Thank God.

At least the French teacher wasn't all that annoying; she was quite funny I might add. I got to class, dropped my things on my desk and headed into the library. I'm a bookworm, mind you. I picked a random book and got to class.

"Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de la pièce de théâtre que nous avons vu vendredi dernier!" She had her ever-lasting cheerful face on, as usual. (Hello everyone! Today we'll be discussing about the play we saw last Friday!)

Oh, right. She's always out trying to get us into lot of things. Most of them are pretty cool, like the plays. The only problem was that the activities AFTER the plays weren't all that enjoyable. The class was over very soon.

"Third period... Arts."

I was actually beginning to develop my talents in arts: drawing mangas and everything. Not that I was really that good. I did get good grades and the teacher did tell me everything I made was excellent... I didn't really like her though. She was way too stuck up, no offence.

So I spent the class drawing some manga faces, to practice. Not that it had anything to do with the current project, but I didn't care.

"Fourth and last period, science." Rafael looked at me like he was going to puke. I understood him; I couldn't stand science either since I didn't understand it. Strangely I only began to stop understanding it this year. Well, I guess that's what the atomic model does to you if you're not ready for it. It was a good day since we went to the computer room instead of the science lab. A question popped in my head, as stupid as it was.

"Hey, Rafael?" He looked at me. "Don't you think it'd be cool if we got to meet KH characters? You'd meet number 13, right, Roxas? And I'd meet Riku and Sora and--" I was cut short.

"Okay, stop. That won't happen anyway. And stop calling me Roxas." He sneered.

"Fine, Roxas." I mocked. "I won't get my hopes up. You know I just like teasing you guys!"

"Yeah, right. Ah... sleepy." He yawned before his head hit the keyboard.

Class was over in a matter of minutes. I got to my locker, took my things and locked it.

_Mmm... No homework today... I guess I'm lucky. Mmm... What am I going to do home? __Ah... is that how it's going to be everyday? I've got nothing to do except playing video games and reading… I guess I'd REALLY like to see the Kingdom Hearts universe here._

That day, when I got home, the last thing I thought would happen happened. I was really happy about it, but scared at the same time. I came to realize that life would be a little helpful for once.

But it sure is strange to have Sora sleep over at your house, right?

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is the worst of the fiction AND now it's over! There are a few good things planned for the next days. Next chapter: Meeting Sora and friends & First Days at school for Kingdom Hearts!**


	2. Awakening

**A/N: As I said to my recent reviewers, I'm going to put my all into this fic, even if it's the last thing I ever do!**** Er... No, not really, but you get the point! You should also check my profile, now! I FINALLY CHANGED MY PICTURE TO... ME! Just so you know what I look like! So without further ado: SOFW (School's Out For Winter!)!!! Oops, forgot the Disclaimer and the Rating info...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy... yet. They belong to Square Enix. The 'plot' belongs to me.**

**Rating info: Rated T for teen angst, implied death of characters, violence and mild language. Thanks to the frequent swearing from Doom.**

**Chapter 2: Awakening**

When I got home that day, I was thinking of a single thing: relaxing. Of course relaxing involded more or less the following activities: watching TV, playing Dissidia: Final Fantasy, watching TV some more and, finally, reading and writing fanfictions.

That day, I decided that I was way too tired to do anything too strenuous so I began my search for some Kingdom Hearts goodness. First checking my e-mail adress and seeing that none of my favorite authors had updated, I frowned. This was not good for my mood. I went on directly instead.

After an hour or so, my parents came home and we had supper. I have to admit that I love fast food but for an unknown reason, I was beginning to tire of it.

_Must have something to do with being 16..._ I told myself.

I occupied myself the rest of the night with the usual stuff, showering, munching on some chips and trying to sleep without thinking (or being afraid) of aging and death.

_Damn it... I really want to know what will happen after I die... Nh, no use worrying about it now, it's going to happen someday anyway, I'll know by then... or not._

I finally was able to quietly go to sleep by eleven and a quarter...

... At midnight I was being woken up by noises coming from the outside.

_Crap. I'm going paranoid again, I hate these nightmares I keep having... WHY DO I KEEP DREAMING OF THEM? Why... why must they keep dying in front of me? Sora... __Riku... Kai-_

I heard a bumping noise coming from my window. I quietly got up and checked outside. I think I would have died of happiness right there if I hadn't thought that it was a dream. So I opened the window and yelled.

Both of them were staring at me like I had completely lost it. It wasn't the first time though. This happened every time before they died. But it didn't this once. The spiky-haired teen replied to me.

"Hum, hey there! Are you okay?" Then, realizing that he didn't introduced himself. "Oh, I-I'm Sora! And this is my friend, Kairi!" He pointed to the person next to him.

"Hi!" The girl seemed somewhat joyful, as if she was happy to be here.

Then both simply walked forward and I heared a door opening. I panicked a little.

_Don't tell me that they forced the doo... Oh, right. The Keyblade._

Then I heared them climbing the stairs until they entered my room. It was a grey and turquoise room with cubes of both colors painted on the walls. Most of the furnitures in it were grey and black. It was actually a very big room for a teenager.

"Hey, nice room you got there!" Sora said as he slumped himself all over my bed. Kairi simply sat on a corner of it, next to him. They scanned me for a few seconds before nodding toward each other. I was about to ask them why they were here but Kairi talked first.

"Just in case you are wondering, you are going to come and live with us."

That took me by surprise. I pinched myself and cried when I realized that this wasn't a dream.

"Holy... What!? Why!?" I cried out in shock. They both looked at me strangely.

"You don't want to?" Sora seemed a little disappointed. I shook my head.

"No! That's not what I mean... it's just that... what am I going to tell my parents?"

"I don't know. Just tell them that you REALLY want to come and live with us?" Sora replied.

"Right. They're SO going to say no? Damn. I really want follow you guys, but-" Kairi cut me.

"Look, Doom, I'll take care of your parents. I'm a Princess of Heart, remember? I'm sure that you know most of my powers. I can convince them to let you go with them."

That's when I actually began to plan living with Sora and Kairi. But even with magic, my parents would not easily let go of me. And then was the question of Riku and his whereabouts.

"I doubt that this will be enough. You'll have to really surprise them if you want to convince them." I replied.

"What could surprise them, then?" Kairi's eyes now curious.

I searched my mind for a while. It's funny, but only two things came to my mind.

"Ah... I think I know but... it's kind of embarassing to say... Sora, can my parents hear us?"

"No, I've isolated the room with a wind spell." He answered proudly.

"Good. Then leave the room, I have to tell Kairi something." I told him.

"Okay!" He ran outside.

Once he was in the corridor, Kairi asked me what could surprise my parents enough for her spell to work and why Sora had to leave the room.

"Because" I joked. "I don't want Sora to bash my skull against a wall."

Kairi had a small laugh. "Why?"

I bit my lip. "Because you would have to tell them that, either I'm, er, gay or that..." I hesitated.

"That you're gay? Okay..." She looked at me strangely. "Or what?"

I gulped. "Orthatyou'remygirlfriend?"

"Huh, sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

I got a hold of myself or at least tried to.

"Or you'd have to.. hum... tell them that you are my girlfriend?"

There was a silent moment. Then Kairi began to laugh. And quite loudly at that. She stopped when she noticed I had quite a blush on my cheeks.

"Of course I'll tell them that! No problem! Is that why you wanted Sora to leave?"

I nodded. She smiled gently, but it had a hint of amusement. I knew I was pretty much doomed at that moment.

Quite ironic, isn't it?

"You never had a girlfriend, right?" She asked, lounging herself more comfortably into my bed.

"Well, I did once, but it didn't last long. I think it was when I was... 9 or 10 years old? Yeah, if we take in that I'm 16 now..." I added when she stared at me blankly.

"Anyway, I think I'll let Sora in, he might begin to think things are happening here... or not." I opened the door and Sora nearly jumped into it.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Sora. We're all set!" I informed him.

"Let's go then! We'll come back and warn your parents when the sun sets." Sora then jumped out of the window. I didn't even blink, knowing what kind of magic he could use to stop his fall. Kairi and I followed.

Once we landed, Sora began explaining the situation to me.

"Okay, Doom. Now that you're coming with us, I'll tell you how and why we came here. It's actually pretty simple. The Organization used their Corridors to come here. We don't know why yet. Master Yen Sid told us that someone called Doom in this world possessed magic that would be decisive in our fight against the Organization, then he sent us here and we found you! Master Yen Sid did warn us that you would join whoever reached you first, so I guess we did... And he also told us that you knew everything about us and even Organization XIII, is that true?"

Sora had spoke so fast that it made me dizzy.

_The three of us?_

"Riku's here? Then where is he? Isn't he supposed to be with you two?" I asked.

"He's actually gone buying some appartment near your school with some money so that we may move there. Is it actually true that you know all about us?" Kairi pressed me.

"It is. You are video games characters in my world. But Yen Sid told you I had magic? I never did anything unusual... except meeting you two."

"Huh?" Both of them seemed to be taken aback. I guess that they wouldn't have thought of having video games about them.

"What?" I asked, despite knowing fully well the answer.

"I... I can't feel my magic anymore!" Sora glared at his hand for a moment, then sighted. "And I can't summon the Keyblade either!"

Kairi, on her side, was shaking a little. "I don't feel the light either... It's like it's... gone."

I shrugged. "Maybe it's this world's doing. Maybe you can't use your powers here."

Sora tried to summon a couple more time before giving up. "But what about the Organization? Will they have their powers?" He wondered.

"Don't know." I shrugged again. "Do you know where they are?"

Kairi and Sora looked at each other meekly. When I realized what that look meant, I could only think of one thing to say. I guess that this is when the real fun began. I had to go to school with Sora, Riku and Kairi. The Organization was roaming free in _my_ city. That's what I realized. I didn't even need the Keybearer or the Princess of Heart to tell me.

Oh well, they did anyway.

"They are here, too."

**A/N: Mmm. I decided to stop here. Next chapter: Meeting Riku! The few next chapters are going to be the REAL beginning of this fic, since it'll be my first day at school with SRK! And the moving. AND one more BIG surprise for my DEAR readers!**** Many thanks to ChaoticCreativity and ChocolateFiend-dono for the reviews! Thanks to ChaoticCreativity for the Favorite Story alert!**


	3. First Day Preparing For School

**A/N :**** I'm trying my best to update this! It's not easy when you're as lazy as me... But here is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy... yet. They belong to Square Enix. The 'plot' and the little poem belong to me.**

**Rating info: Rated T for teen angst, implied death of characters, violence and mild language. Thanks to the frequent swearing from Doom.**

**Chapter 3: First Day – Preparing For School**

After I had digested the information, I shivered.

"The Organization is here, too? Already? How did they find me?" I desperately needed some answers if I was to save my hide.

"Well... Wait, we've no time to explain! We gotta make a run for it! Lead us to your school!" Sora was panicking.

Perhaps the recent loss of his powers did that to him. Kairi seemed to take it much better than him though. I was about to reply when I heard a swishing noise behind us. Naturally, being the brave guy that I was I shrieked like a girl, thinking it was the Organization coming after me.

"Ow! Hey, calm down, it's just me." Riku came out of a Dark Corridor. "I rented the appartment and I payed extra, so we can move in right now..." Then he realized that there was one stranger amongst the group. "Oh, hey, you gotta be the guy, huh? Doom, was it? Nice to meet you." We shook hands, but I couldn't shake a thought off.

_I was shaking hands with Riku,_

_Sora and Kairi were there too,_

_T__hat's when I broke down crying,_

_All that I ever wished for in my praying,_

_Coming true, but one thing was missing,_

_The Organization was still not appearing._

I could be quite the poet when I wanted to. The trio was staring at me, worry in their eyes. I knew then that I had new friends, friends that I wouldn't betray.

If the Organization didn't change its mind concerning them, they would fade by the end of the month.

Sora was the first to react to my crying. "Are you okay?" He asked. hen he didn't get a response, he turned to Riku. "Riku, we should bring him to the appartment. It looks like this world is preventing us from using our powers after some time." Riku nodded.

All this was so overwhelming. I guess that I blacked out then.

When I woke up, I didn't immediately realized what had happened. I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight immediately blinded me.

_Aren't the curtains supposed to be in front of the window? Window..._

That thought immediately awakened my memory. I remembered what I had lived yesterday night. My eyes shot straight open as I looked around franticaly. I felt a hand against the skin of my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned around completely, only to see Kairi in pajama. She seemed a little tired.

_Did she watch over me all the time?_

"Hi, Doom." She managed to say happily.

"Hey, Kairi." I was relieved to know that I wasn't alone. I didn't recognized the room.

"Mmm, I'll go wake Sora and Riku up, we gotta prepare for school." Kairi informed me.

"What time is it?"

"Seven and a half. Class begins at eight and a half, right?" I nodded in response. Kairi exited the room.

Seconds later, I heard a "OH!" along with something falling to the ground. Then there was another voice.

"C'mon, Sora! It's like that everytime we wake you up now!" Riku shouted.

I laughted. I could relate, seeing as how my clock wake me up on week-ends when I don't turn it off.

"Doom! You ready?" I heard Kairi call. I checked my watch. It was seven and thirty-two.

"No!" I yelled. She came into the room, fully dressed.

She cocked her head to the side. I was staring at her, wide eyed. "What?"

"It's just... how did you dress so fast? And... how the hell am I supposed to be dressed up in two minutes?! Huh... Wait, when did I EVER get undressed?!" I checked under the sheets. "Phew, I still got my boxers on."

She laughted lightly. "We wouldn't have done anything to you anyway." I blushed furiously. "And I learned to dress quickly for school on Destiny Islands, but didn't you know EVERYTHING about us?" She wondered.

"Well, yeah, but not THAT kind of everything. I know things like... you and Sora ar-" I was cut off by Sora entering the room and putting his hand on my mouth. "Nothing!"

Kairi's eyes were bright and happy, even so soon in the morning. I guess that's what Sora did to her. Riku came in.

"Aren't you guys ready?"

Then, I realized that I was the only one who wasn't dressed for school. "How did you all-"

"Habit." They answered in unison, emitting a small laugh.

I got up, Kairi blushed at the sight of my boxers, and quickly put my pants on. I wasn't so shy on that point. But what was weird was seeing the TRIO blushing when I finished dressing up.

"Aw," I mocked. "the Keyblade Master is shy of seeing his friend in boxers?"

"I'm not used to seeing some apart from Riku in underwears, when he sleeps over." He said without thinking.

That, I swear, was not a good thing for my mildy perverted mind. Riku looked at Sora in surprise and Kairi was suppressing a laughter. I just couldn't resist.

"Oh, so you liked what you saw, Sora?" I mocked. "Or am I no match for Riku?"

I didn't think that he'd fall for it.

"Well, Riku's better, but you not hal-" Riku shut him up with a punch on the shoulder. "Sora, you idiot..."

Eventually, we got to school. Without eating anything, of course.

**A/N: Thanks to ChaoticCreativity for the Story Alert add and the review! You're my best reviewer up to now! Next chapter will be up next week!**


End file.
